


red eyes and tan skin

by Dannylove6920



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylove6920/pseuds/Dannylove6920
Summary: There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.ORMark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Spooky Scary

It's Mark favorite time of the year again. Summer. He could easily say that he looks forward to the season whenever it leaves him. The only thing that comes back into his life. Why is it his favorite season? Mark can give you a seven page essay about Summer. The ability to see friends, say goodbye to school for a while and just have fun without consequences. Plus the fact he can stay up getting high every night, of course it's his favorite. Mainly the last reason....forget the others they aren't really true. 

It's been like this since the beginning of high school when he got used to the drug. It's nothing life threatening for him just something to calm down to during the nights he starts to talk to himself. When he starts to think about the stupid things.....people who left him and used him, he takes a hit now and then. Taking one last hit he reminds himself of the argument he had with his mother this morning. A petty argument about school and how it could have went wrong this year....yet again.

_"You're lucky you barely passed this year."_

_"But I still pass....every year."_

_"Are you getting smart with me?"_

_"No."_

_"Mark, don't get smart with your mother."_

_"I'm not!"_

That wasn't even the start...it was only beginning. Something Mark didn't see coming and something he didn't know we could lose. He had the whole world wrapped around his finger but it started to unravel fast one night. The night he realized how painful things will be starting now. 

_"Yep I've definitely have had it!" His mother caught him with the joint up to his lips._

_"But m-"_

_"You're 100 percent going and that's it, start packing!"_

Yep this summer will definitely be his least favorite.

□●□●□●□

Left to rot in the heat. Wasted. Pushed aside and out on the street. That's how Mark feels anyway once his parents left with their needy hugs and goodbyes. He pulled his nerves together, swinging his bag over his shoulder and walked into the entrance. Not really knowing where to go but luckily someone will information approached him first. 

"Welcome to summer camp! Do you know what camp your in this year?" Her preppy energy had Mark cringe but he still answered with a shake of his head.

"Can I get your name?" She still kept her smile under the sun and Mark chocked out an answer, "Mark Lee." With her smile she looked down at the clipboard in her hand, flipping through papers and landing on one with a grin. 

"Well aren't you lucky to be put in 127 in your first year, you can find your room and schedule over there on that board."

"Thanks...." He went over to where she pointed with a little bit of hesitation since he saw how many people actually go to this camp. He found the courage to look over without having to talk to anyone. From what he could find he’ll be sharing one big room with about seven other guys. Seven? _....great._

"Mark?" The calling of his name made him snap his neck directly in front of the person talking. Mentally he was in complete shock when his mind finally let him recognize the kid in front of him, physically he showed a half ass surprised expression.

Park Jisung, a familiar face from school and a unforgettable one at that. They used to hang out with the same group until they both understood the meaning of fake friends.

"Oh Jisung- you go here?"

"Yep it's my second year." He looks the same expect for the little bit of natural tan but still the same smile he shows to Mark. "What camp are you in?"

"127 or whatever that means." Mark pointed towards the board while he rubbed his neck. "Um- how about you?"

"I'm in dream....but I'll definitely see you around."

"Um yeah....definitely." Another wave of awkward silence and half smiles. _Guess things have changed......_

“Park Jisung, my best friend~” A bubbly personality made his way towards where the other two stood and Mark’s fight or flight instincts kicked in. His body shook a little and said his quick goodbye to Jisung before the person could get any closer. That said person keep his stare on the back of Mark’s head and propped his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“What do you want Donghyuck?” 

"Who was that?" A grin appeared a Hyuck’s face and he wrapped Jisung into a back hug causing the other to roll his eyes harder. 

"A person that I know."

"Okay smartass~"

"His name is Mark and before you ask another question I'm walking away." Jisung pushed Hyuck's arm away and walked the opposite way of Mark. Donghyuck rolled his eyes and peeked a look over at Mark. He watched him look at his surroundings with an uncomfortable stance and a nervous stare. Another evil smile appeared on his face. _This summer should be fun._

□●□●□●□

Mark was getting the nerves again back when his teacher told him that doing a project alone is unacceptable. The same level of the shakes back when he had to ask a classmate for a pencil in grade school. If you couldn’t tell Mark isn’t really good at meeting new people or being around people in general. He stood in front of the help since he was told to stay until one of his roommates showed up. Waiting and waiting, getting inside of his head like always and craving something that he sneaked in his bag to last him during this experience of a summer. 

“You’re the new kid right?” Mark turned around to a black haired guy and nodded his head almost startled by the sudden voice. “Follow me.” 

“I’m Doyoung by the way.” Doyoung spoke up with a little smile to welcome the newcomer. 

“Oh um- Mark. I’m Mark.” The nerves started to show more and only grew when they finally made it to the room. 

“After you Mark.” They walked into a little chaos, two guys yelling at each other from across the room as everyone else in the room just let them. From what Mark could see he guessed that everyone was in the big room together already. _Too many people...._

“That’s why we have sliced bread, Taeil. Keep up!” One of the two that were yelling said to Taeil, his name Mark learned just from listening.

“What about the sauce, Yuta? The sauce is important.” 

“You mean butter?” 

“I think you mean frozen milk.” 

“That’s ice cream!” Someone yelled from his sitting position and that started up another argument from the two from before. 

"I forgot to mention we have four idiots in this room." Doyoung said to Mark with a little tsk. "And on a good day we have only two."

“Listen up idiots! This is Mark, be nice to him.” Doyoung played with the light switch as if he were a teacher calming down his students. They all paid attention even the ones that were already quiet to begin with. Suddenly a cute faced boy hovered over Mark with a big smile and heart in his eyes, scaring and making Mark a little uncomfortable. 

“He’s adorable. I’m Jungwoo and you’re my new best friend.” 

“Don’t scare him already.” Jungwoo was pushed out of Mark’s way by someone with a sparkle in his eyes when he talked. “I’m Taeyong and that person over there that’s sleeping on not his bed is Yuta.”

“It’s a free country dude~” Yuta waved and Taeyong continued after rolling his eyes. “And this is-”

“Fresh meat~” Two figures away taller than everyone in the room hummed in harmony. 

“Those two are Johnny and Jaehyun.” Mark nodded his head with the uncomfortable vibe still creeping behind him. Everyone settled in since it is the first day, Mark isn’t the only one that had to put his stuff away. Once everyone finished the little things they had to do personalities really started to show. 

"Welcome to the scary side of the bedroom."

“It’s time for your lame lake stories already?” Taeyong’s eyebrow arched up at Jaehyun and Johnny defended, "The lake is haunted!"

“Does it have ghosts fish in it?”

“That’s just stupid.” Jaehyun stuck out his tongue and Taeil did the same thing back, “Then the lake isn’t haunted if there aren’t any ghosts fish!”

"Then how do you explain the dozens of people almost drowning over there."

"Dozens? It was like three and one of them was Yuta." Taeyong scooted Yuta aside almost off the bed, his bed. 

"I didn't have my floaters on that day, sue me."

"Still doesn't explain the other two almost dying in the deep end."

"It's the deep end for fucksakes!" 

“That’s why you think it’s haunted?” Mark finally spoke up and caused Jaehyun to pull his thinking face.

“I don’t think I know but yeah. Why did I scare you?” Mark shook his head and Johnny laughed from his throat, "You lost your touch."

"No way! I read like 20 scary stories last night before coming here."

"The real horror story will be what I'm going to do to you two if you don't shut the fuck up already and go to bed." Doyoung placed a eye mask over his head to rest on his forehead. 

“It’s only 11 pm mom!”

“My beauty sleep is important, Johnny!” 

“You need to go into a coma in order to see results.” Taeil said from the bed next to Mark making him laugh a little to himself. _I’ll be fine here._


	2. Roaming Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

Mark woke up barely the next morning with an ache in his back. The first night was a success in the long run, he did have to control himself from jumping out of bed to go smoke. One little nightmare did have him going to the bathroom just to sit there for a while by himself but still no smoking. He’s trying to really ration out his supply because turns he didn’t bring enough that he thought he did. 

Even though he woke up before everyone in the room they were ready for the day before Mark, leaving him in the room by himself. He managed to get ready barely since he’s nervous to actually get in the swing of things here. It did take him a while to find out where everyone is suppose to meet for breakfast and announcements, help from a random he found the main hall. When he pushed through the doors his body wanted to turn around instantly. The volume loud in the building, people with their friends, and Mark stood in the middle of all of it. _This is really starting to feel like school...._

“Oh hey Mark.” Jisung called over from a table to the left of the other. 

“Hey Jisung.” Mark peeked his head over and pointed a little, “Is this seat taken?”

“No-” Jisung was going to let him sit there, he was until the boy next to him cut in on their conversation. 

“Depends are you apart of 127?” The boy with a snobby tone looked at Mark with serious eyes, making Mark nerves he nodded his head quickly and the boy rolled his eyes. “Then that seat is taken and you belong over there with them.” 

“Chenle, don’t be-” Jisung nudged the other in his shoulder and this time Mark cut him off. “No it’s okay....see ya later then.” Chenle pulled a grin as he went back to whatever he was doing on his phone. Mark gave Jisung one last smile as he went over to the table at he belongs at. 

“You didn’t have to be an asshole, asshole.” Jisung pushed Chenle’s shoulder with a grunt and pouted because of the uncalled for actions from the other. 

“He should know his place, he can’t sit with us.” Still having a snobby tone in his voice that made Jisung cringe.

“Stop acting like a rich kid, Chenle.” Renjun said with a click of his tongue, “You just don’t like people.” 

“Well yeah but I did him a favor anyway, bet you Doyoung would have said something to him.” 

“You don’t say anything when Jaemin goes over by them.” Jisung pouted some more. 

“Yeah because Jaemin is stupid.” On queue they see Jaemin skipping his way over by the table 127 sits at. They all looked at each other and Jisung rolled his eyes but Renjun huffed, “I’ll go get him.” He went over by the idiot, putting his hand on Jaemin’s shoulder almost dragging him away before someone at the table said something. 

“Renjunnie, right on time as always.” Johnny joked to the other, “Still having to control your little puppy I see.” 

“Still looking like a tree I see.” The blankest stare Renjun has ever done appeared as he humored the others and Taeil nodded a little to himself. “He got you there.” Doyoung and Taeyong walked towards the table to seat down, before they could greet the table Jaemin showed his glee. 

“Hey dad!” He waved at Taeyong like crazy. Renjun face turned into annoyance and Mark was the only one that seemed to notice it. 

“I’m not your father, Jaemin!”

“But dad~”

“Shut up, go sit down already.” Renjun pushed the whining Jaemin along to the other table. Mark sat there with curiosity in his head. He poked Taeil in the arm since he was the only one not busy talking to someone and is the easiest to talk to. 

“Were they apart of the dream camp?” 

“That whole table over there is.” Taeil used his head to point and Mark nodded a little as he looked over. Seeing dream camp act just like how this table does. Laughing, bickering and smiling. 

“So don’t talk to them.” Doyoung butted in on their conversation with a sour tone and it took Mark aback. 

“Why not?”

“Just don’t.”

□●□●□●□

This place is weird....Mark is learning that very quickly. The people here are so much louder than he has ever experienced. This camp is an all gender one but the girls are miles away from the boys’ camp. He also learned the many camp names on the boys’ side like: XO, Super, and is favorite by far, Wave because they seem to be the chillest. Mark also found out by one of the camp counselors here that they hold annual camp competitions late in July. That is also when Mark raced to his shared room to have a little panic attack because his parents didn’t tell him that part and also the whole staying here for almost three months. Never slipped his mind to ask the obvious of questions that they should have already mentioned to him. 

“Whatever, just try not to get so scared by him again.” Doyoung and Jungwoo looked like a father and his son. 

“Did he get scared by Chenle again?” Johnny popped his head down from the top bunk. 

“That brat had him cornered with a grasshopper.” Doyoung tsked with his arms crossed.

“The grasshopper was cute for the first five seconds and then I started to scream.” 

Talking about the dream camp again, seems like the only conservation they end on from not it being the main subject. Jaehyun could mention this one ASMR that he fell asleep to last night and Doyoung brings up how someone from dream did something unacceptable to a member here like calling their mom fat or something edgy. To be honest Mark is getting a little bit annoyed by it. 

“Can I ask you guys something?”

“If it’s about why Yuta keeps saying _let’s get this winwin_ in his sleep that’s too long of an answer to tell.” 

“Then I’ll talk about my sweet WinWin!” From across the room Yuta sprinted to be in front of Mark. 

“WinWin?” Mark thought it some kind of native language like a swear word.

“Yep, my online boyfriend for five years and the love of my life that I have yet to see in person.” 

“His name is WinWin?” Mark asked still unsure if it’s a word he could just say. 

“Of course not! That’s just his online name, his real one is Sicheng.” Yuta had this sparkle in his eyes, smile on his face that made the room warmer. _What’s that like.....?_ Taeyong crept around to Mark’s side and almost a giggle came out, “Shorter answer of that is he’s not real and Yuta needs meds.” 

“No I just need to meet my future husband already.” 

“That’s....nice but not my question.” Mark found the careful words to say and continued with his question, “Why do you hate the members of dream camp?”

“They’re a bunch of babies, we are the big kids.” Johnny sound off my his bed and Doyoung hushed the other to answer. The whole put of Mark asking was just to get an answer out of Doyoung since he seems like the one with most the hate against them. Actually reword that sentence, he seems like the only one with hate towards them.

"It's actually because they act like a bunch of snobby rich kids." 

“But Jisung isn’t a snobby rich kid....”

“How would you know that?” Doyoung’s voice sounded like a mock and a burning feeling pulled at Mark’s chest. 

“Because I’m friends with him or was his friend....it’s hard to explain but I know he’s not a snobby rich kid and the rest don’t seem like that either.” _Is he friend still my friend?_

“Guess he didn’t meet Donghyuck yet.” Jungwoo laughed out along with Johnny, “Oh yeah! Have you, Mark?”

“Who’s that?” The name sparkled interest in Mark and everything in him wanted to know who that is. 

“The little brat with the fucking mouth.” Doyoung crossed his arms with a mutter as he walked away deeper into the room. 

“Doyoung and him don’t really get along.” Jaehyun wanted to explain more but the other cut him off, “And never will.”

“Why not?” Mark asked as Doyoung just kept his arms crossed with the same expression as become. “He’s someone you just can’t reason with and he’s full of it.”

“He doesn’t like him because of all the pranks that got pulled on him because of Donghyuck.” 

“That’s part of the reason!”

“You have to admit it though the shower one was pretty funny.” 

“Not even in the slightest, Taeyong!” 

□●□●□●□

The sun went down finally after blazing it’s heat on everything even the ground but the moon started to cool up the night. The idea of showering for his first time of being here popped in Mark’s head when he was about to call it a night. Even if the time was almost 10 pm the heat can make anyone tired. Jungwoo volunteered to show him the way of where the showers are. They had their small talk and Mark was left to do his business. 

“You’re Mark right?” A voice called out from behind him and he turned around with tensed shoulders. 

“Yeah...why?” 

“I’m Donghyuck the one you ran away from on the first day.” The tan skinned boy approached him closer and Mark felt a lump in his throat. 

“Oh....hi.” _You’re the one that Doyoung said he doesn’t like._

“He said that? My Doyoung would definitely say something like that.” Donghyuck face showed something dreamy that Mark was drawn by. He brought himself back down to earth when he realized that he was just staring at the other. They were both just staring at each other. A feeling stopped at the gut and Mark breathed out loud from holding it in the whole time. 

“Well...um- yeah. If you’ll excuse me I was going to take a shower.”

“Oh yeah, go do that! It was nice meeting you....Mark.” A smirk appeared on the boy’s face as he walked away with a wave. Mark won’t lie....it was unsettling. Donghyuck’s voice tingled throughout Mark’s mind, just his voice until the smirk from before kicked in and Mark shook his head. The feeling came back...stronger and more- 

He pushed it behind him and made his way to the showers. Since it’s a little bit later into the day nobody is in sight. Only Mark and his thoughts to fill up the silence of just water hitting his body. That’s bad. 

“You can’t be wasting your life away.” It hit low at Mark’s heart.

_“I’m not....”_

_“We don’t want to be friends with you anymore. Isn’t that right, Jis-”_

_“I wasn’t your friend away.”_

_“This isn’t who you are! My son doesn’t act like this.”_

_“You don’t know me at all!” Mark’s voice boomed in the dining room and his parents sat back in shock._

The cold water finally caught up to Mark and his whole body shivered with widen eyes. He turned it off quickly and hurriedly wrapped his waist in a towel, drying off with another towel that he put over his naked half after. He reached over to his side of where his clothes are and- _There were literally right here.....who?_ The feeling came back suddenly. 

Mark walked out the showers, tightening the towel around his waist and covered his upper body with the other half towel. As he walked around outside in the front, to be honest he doesn't really know what he is suppose to be looking around for. His clothes obviously but- 

“They’re up there if you want them back.” Donghyuck walked closer to him from where he was hiding, pointing up as Mark looked at him. 

“Funny...” Mark looked up to where he pointed and a sigh left his mouth. 

“Glad you think so.” Donghyuck scanned his body up and down, making Mark feel exposed and he smiled with more of a grin, “We’re going to get along just great.” He left the other in just his towel. Mark couldn’t believe that he really has to do the walk of shame back to the room....hopefully no one is awake....at 11 pm....ish? Totally no one with be awake to see him like this. Mark walked back into the room and had the eyes of everyone on him. 

_Of course tonight is the night everyone decides to stay up a little later._

“Why are you naked?” Yuta looked up from his phone and Johnny hung his head down from the bed in awe, “Oh are you a streaker?” 

“No.” Mark had his head down in shame and Johnny went on, “It’s okay if you are. My uncle was one until he got arrested at a parade.” Mark just shook his head as he quickly went over to his bed.

“Did you forget your clothes?” Taeil whispered from the bed over to him as he walked to his. 

“I meet Donghyuck.” Mark said making Taeil raise an eyebrow but Mark continued with a sigh, “And he put my clothes on the top of the flag pole.” 

“I’ll go get them.” Taeyong shot up from his bed and Jaehyun called out to go with him, they went on their quest. Doyoung came beside Mark and put his arm on the other’s shoulder. 

“Make sure you stay away from him.....he’s nothing but trouble.”


	3. Good Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at end of chapter......

The sun burned against Mark’s skin, this is probably the longest he has ever stayed outside, in the Summer that is. During his time here we found a little place that nobody really comes to, that’s by the lake in a corner by a big tree. He first found it the third day here and have been saving it to be his smoking spot. He finally got to sneak away from the others to enjoy the only thing that is familiar to him. Putting the joint up to his lips and inhaling the smoke for the first time in weeks. It made him sigh in relief and a big grin appeared on his face. 

Mark was told a lot of new things and saw a lot, more than he would have if he was back at home. Johnny and Jaehyun are the chillest out of the bunch, they have a friendship that makes them inseparable. Doyoung is sassy towards everyone but you can tell he cares.... _in a way_ and Yuta is glued to his phone all the time but is easy to talk to. Jungwoo is the sweetest and Taeil always finds a way to make everyone laugh even if he doesn’t talk that much. Taeyong and Jaehyun hang out a lot with each other too when no one is around, it’s just a little detail that Mark caught on to. He remembers one day that he accidentally happened to eavesdrop on them in the nurse’s office, it wasn’t anything weird just really cute to see them interact. _I’m shocked if they aren’t dating._ He probably has three good memories so far here, that his mind started to remember, and it’s only the beginning. 

_~“Hey!” Jaehyun’s voice boomed in the room and made Taeyong jump as he turned around. A little smiled still appeared on his face even if he yelled back._

_“Oh my god is that blood?”_

_“No?” Jaehyun covered his hands and sat down on the bed that Taeyong pushed him down on before he answered._

_“That’s not a question that you’re suppose to answer with another question.” Taeyong huffed out and grabbed the other’s wrist with care, “What happened?”_

_“Just a little accident with grabbing the sharp end of the arrow because Mark was too scared to.” Taeyong pouted after finishing up wrapping the other’s hand, pouting big and a quiet tone whenever he talked._

_“I’m fine.” Jaehyun pushed it off as a chuckle but Taeyong’s expression still showed. That made Jaehyun bring his hand up to the other and caress his cheek with a smile, “Taeyong, I’m fine~” His voice sweet and low that made Taeyong’s breath hence. Their stares burning into each other’s eyes as the place between them almost got closer. Something could have happened if it wasn’t for Taeyong’s strange feeling in his gut that made him pull away._

_“Just be careful next time.”~_

_~It was a really hot day to start the week of with. Everyone melting even in the air conditioned main hall as their complaints made the room feel hotter._

_“Who here can drive?” The same camp counselor that Mark first talked to when he got here on the first day, still never learned her name. Johnny was the only one to raise his hand at the table to her question and she finally breathed._

_“Okay great! Do me a favor and go to Target, take the camp car and card. I can’t leave on duty and everyone else is busy or can’t drive.”_

_“I’ll come so he doesn’t get lost.” Doyoung stood up and took the list from her hands._

_“Can I come?” Mark asked after hearing something about Target and the camp counselor rolled her eyes a little, “I don’t care just go get the things on the list.” The three went on their little adventure after hearing the other’s at the table scream about getting things for them._

_“Dude slow down you’re speeding.” Within seconds of being in the car and going on the main road Mark could tell he was going to have a good time._

_“You’re going 30 miles over the speed limit!”_

_“Says who?” Johnny laughed to himself and Doyoung screamed again from beside him while holding on to the dashboard._

_“The speed limit!’_

_“You’re making a reasonable point but I’m still not going to listen!” Even after the near death experience they made it to Target in a breeze, got the things on the list and a few things for themselves to share with the rest of their roommates.~_

_~“Why are your hands purple?”_

_“That’s a really good question.” Taeil placed his hands behind his back and walked closer to the door, “And I have another good question for you: why aren’t you’re hands purple?” ~_

□●□●□●□

Renjun’s headphones blasted in his ears, looking at his phone as he laid on his back on his bed. He’s been like this since the morning after realizing that conversations and humans weren’t on the to-do list for today. It’s the third time this week that he has done this, only getting up to pee or eat whenever someone offered. That someone always being Jaemin since Renjun can’t ever say no to that one. 

“I’m hungry.” Chenle pulled out one of Renjun’s earbuds, which to that Renjun nearly punched the other in the face. 

“Go get food at the cafeteria.” 

“It’s closed.” 

“Oh well~” Renjun grinned as he put the earbud back in his ear but Chenle, being the annoying little brat he is, kicked the end of the bed frame. “But you must feed me, I’m baby!” 

“Order something then.” 

“Like what?” Chenle whined like a child and Renjun went back to his phone, “I don’t know...pizza?” 

“That’s stupid~” Chenle stomped his foot and Renjun shrugged his shoulders. Jaemin walked into the room with a question and was ignored by the two. 

“Hey Jaemin, let’s order a pizza.” 

“I literally just fucking said that.” Renjun sat up on the bed and kept his blank expression. 

“Nope I’m pretty sure I thought of it because I’m independent.” Chenle said with a childish grin. 

“Yeah we don’t need you, Renjun.” Hearing Jaemin say that was the reason he became so emotional, something he’s never in front of others. 

“Yeah you don’t need me because you can totally do stuff on your own!” Renjun said it with his chest and Jaemin played along as if it was a game. 

“Yeah I think so!” They continued to argue about nothing at this point, Jaemin thought it was just a game. 

“What are they fighting about this time?” Jeno came into the room with a hand on his hip as Chenle looked back and fought at the two yelling. 

“All I said was to order a pizza.” Chenle rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, “Which I’ll do now since they are being babies.” 

“I hate you!” Renjun got up off his bed and headed towards the door with a huff. 

“Oh sure~ and you mean that.” Jaemin threw his hands up and continued with a grin, “Love you, Renjunnie~” 

“I wish I never meant you.” It was a whisper when Renjun left the room with his head down and left Jaemin thinking too much. 

□●□●□●□

“Just help clean up since you haven’t done anything all day.” Doyoung came from behind Mark, scaring the pothead out of his daze. Of course he smoked before joining in on a camp activity. He shouldn’t have since his behavior was something no one here ever saw yet. He had to stop Taeyong from taking him to the nurse at least twice and pulled it off finally by saying he was sleepy. 

"What is that supposed to be?" Taeil popped his head over Jungwoo’s shoulder with narrowed eyes trying to make sense of the picture on the table. 

“Whatever I want it to be.”

“Oh wow, you’re so artsy.” Taeil cooed the other as he walked away with whatever weird science project he had worked on. Jungwoo left to go wash the paint off of his hands and came back to nothing on the table he was at previous. _Where did it go?_ He looked around so more and his eyes landed on Mark. 

“Hey Mark, where did that big sheet of paper that was on the table go?”

“Trash.” Mark nodded with his eye lids half closed and was fully brought opened when Jungwoo screamed. “Mark! That was my project I did today!” 

"I thought it was garbage." 

“What happened?” Doyoung came over and Mark still didn’t process anything going on. 

“Mark threw away my project- now it has juice all over it!” 

“It looked like garbage to me…..” Jungwoo’s eyes actually started to water and Mark’s eyes softened. “Wait I mean-” 

"You're a dickhead, Mark." Doyoung said with a cold expression and bought the about to cry Jungwoo away leaving the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this is getting love <3   
> GO SUPPORT IT HERE >>>> https://nctstany.tumblr.com/


	4. Half Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

Tenth time this week Mark as been on Donghyuck’s mind. The last time he talked to him was when he tied the other’s underwear to the top of the flag pole. That doesn’t mean Mark’s cute face with leave his head. How he looked up with a sparkle in his eyes and his light brown hair getting in the way as his mouth opened slightly. It’s the only thing that Donghyuck dreams about, something that makes him run straight to the bathroom as soon as he wakes up. When it happened he didn’t know how to react...with his cock throbbing and Mark’s pretty little mouth- _Fuck....._ The same dream haunts him every night and it always ended the same, blue balled. 

Donghyuck didn’t tell him his friends about the dreams instead he started this unhealthy obsession with talking about Mark. And who better to hear all of it because they know the other? Jisung that is. 

“Hey Hyuck.” Dream all sat outside of the main hall after eating a big breakfast that made them too lazy to more back to their room. 

“Yes Renjunnie~” 

“Shut the fuck up already about a straight male,” Donghyuck didn’t even realize that he was talking about the guy on his mind this whole time. “I have a headache.” 

“Hey let me live out this gay fantasy.” Jeno lifted his head off of Jisung’s shoulder and gave Renjun a little nudge. 

“See he’s a good friend.” Donghyuck’s tone sounded childish and he continued, “But come on Jisung, tell me more about him.” 

“If you want to know then you go ask him a thousand questions.” Hearing that statement made Donghyuck turn into a stuttering fit. 

“Like go talk- talk to him?” His face looked unsure, panic and Jisung narrowed his eyes with a curious look but nodded instead of asking anything. 

_Talk to him?_

Hyuck is a very charismatic person also talkative by nature so talking to someone that you dream about every night seems easy. All he has to do is have a conversation and not think about that one dream where Mark was on his knees and Donghyuck was aggressively face fucking him. 

_Can I do that?_

□●□●□●□

Finally the part of camp that everyone longed for: the lake. Some were already in the water since the day started but most just stuck a toe in to be refreshed. 

One person had a devilish grin on his face.

“You smell like mayo.” Yuta looked away from his phone to say it as he covered his face so he didn’t have to smell anymore. 

“No I d-” The smell went straight up Doyoung’s nose making him cringe back from his arm. 

“Damn I want a sandwich now.” Taeil just left like that without hearing the rest of Doyoung’s unfortunate events.

“What did you do, shower in it?” Johnny asked with a huff of a laugh. Doyoung tired to recall something like that but nothing came to mind. 

“Okay which one of you fuckers did it.” 

“Did what?” 

“Switched the sun block for mayo.” 

“Who do you think would ruin your day?” Jisung asked with his eyes shaking over to the answer of his question.

“And you’re suppose to be the smart one.” Donghyuck’s grin sent a pool of rage at the bottom of Doyoung’s gut. He squeezed the rest of the mayo out in front of him and if it weren’t for Johnny someone might have been punched. 

□●□●□●□

It’s almost the half way into Summer and Mark is surprised he lasted this long. It was actually nice to hear his parent’s voice the last time they called, bitterest were still in their tones but not when _‘I love you’_ was shared. 

Just thinking about it made Mark have a long face. The same long face that he’s been wearing for the past two weeks and Taeil made the same face back at him whenever he notices it. 

“You’re not depressed or anything right?” Taeil popped his head over Mark’s shoulder with a worried look. “We don’t have a nurse for that.”

“No.” Mark spoke out almost too loud, “I guess I’m just homesick?” It got everyone in the room attention and they all had the same face of knowing. 

“It is your first time being here so that’s understandable.” Doyoung turned over on his bed to show a smile with care. 

“Was it like that for you guys?” 

“Duh but we had each other’s back.” Mark frowned in confusion by Jaehyun’s statement. Taeyong saw the frustration and plopped down next to him on his bed and finished the sentence.

“We were all friends before this.” 

“Really?”

“We all go to the same school except Jungwoo.” He smiled and before Mark could ask another question Taeyong spoke again. “He’s a friend of a friend.” 

“Taeil cried the first night here.” 

“Shut up!” The other threw a pillow at Yuta and plopped down on his bed to hide the red coming to his cheeks, remembering that night and what happened. 

“He had to sleep in Johnny’s bed.” Taeil whined as he covered his face in his arms. 

“We got your back too, Mark.” Taeyong put his hand on Mark’s back in a caring action and smiled, always having that sparkle in his eyes. “We’re here if you need anything.” 

“Thanks...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT>>>>> https://nctstany.tumblr.com/


	5. red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

“All you have to do is run and trip anyone that gets close to you.”

“So you want me to....cheat?”

“I thought I made that part clear already.” Taeil looked at him with a serious tone, “Yes.” 

“We aren’t going to cheat.” Johnny butted in to the conversation and pushed Taeil along, leaving Mark to sit out on the grass. 

Next week is this friendly camp event involving all units and it’s the only thing that’s been on Mark’s mind. _I never really competitive let alone done a sport....wonder if I’ll be any good._ His thoughts are getting the best of him again. That’s the only thing they seem to do while he’s been here and it was only last night that he started to get anger at himself for it.

“Mark!” He turned around to the voice calling and a big smile appeared on his face. 

“Oh shit Jeno?” Lee Jeno, also a familiar face that Mark used to hang out with everyday including Jisung but then someone else ruined their relationship. Now you can say they’re just familiar faces, Mark will say that. 

“Jisung, why didn’t you tell me Mark was here?” Jeno helped Mark stand up as he looked over at Jisung with a pout to his question. 

“I thought you saw him already.” They talked to each other like they did back in school and laughed together the same way they did before. It’s as if they’re friends again. 

“I never got to say-” 

“Mark, don’t be friendly with the rivals!” Doyoung yelled out and dragged Mark away, could have dragged him by his ear from the looks of it. He pulled him far enough away from the others and back to where 127 is at training for next week. Fooling around is the better word. 

“You know I’m starting to think that you’re the only one that has a problem with them. Literally everyone else doesn’t act the way you do.”

“That’s not true.” A pout showed on the other but Mark continued on with his rant, “We act the same towards each other like how they treat us.” 

“You’re ruining it for everyone because one person _teases_ you.” Mark is always the best at noticing the little things people do since he doesn’t talk that much, “And he doesn’t even do it all the time and his last prank was so harmless.” 

“He still does it.”

“So what!” This is the first time that Mark has raised his voice in front of the others and most are shocked by his out burst. “Maybe that’s how your friendship is with him.” 

□●□●□●□

This week has been the most stressful thing Mark has ever done. During the whole week he has come to the tree to smoke, forget about what’s to come soon. It’s not the end of the world, only a stupid camp active that everyone has to do but Mark can’t help but think the worst. 

_What if I mess up something everyone else finds so easy?_

There’s something else on his mind that he finds way worst and it’s the main reason he’s been stressed. Doyoung and his stubborn behavior might have him be drove up a wall. _It’s getting in the way of me trying to reconnect with Jisung and Jeno._ He can’t have someone ruin his friendship again.... _no not again._

“You smoke?” Mark jumped so quickly and heard laughter in front of him that he looked up to. 

“Whoa, we aren’t the police.” Jaehyun chuckled as he sat down followed by Taeyong and Yuta stood in front with a smile. 

“You surprised me.” 

“Can I get a hit?” Jaehyun nodded towards the joint and Mark handed it over with a little laugh. “You can have the rest, had enough this whole week already.” 

“Didn’t think you would be the type to do this.”

“It calms me down.” 

“If you’re nervous about tomorrow don’t be.” Jaehyun inhaled the puffs quickly and cleared his throat, “The only crazy thing that will happen tomorrow is probably the soccer game.”

“Since I’m going to destroy the competition it should be fun for the rest of you~” Yuta pushed out his chest with pride and giggle a little to himself, “Also don’t take it too seriously.” 

“Thanks, Yuta....” 

“But that’s not what’s bothering you.” Mark is learning more and more well being here that he can’t hide anything from Taeyong. He’s the only one that can see past any fake smile or forced expression. He doesn’t do it all the time though only brings it up once he notices one too many times. 

“Is Doyoung always so-” 

“Sensitive?” Taeyong finished for him and nodded with a grin, “Pretty much his character trait.”

“He’ll probably come around because you’re our friend.” “Don’t be shocked that I called you our friends.” 

“I’m not shocked...just didn’t think you would say that.” 

□●□●□●□

The results of the events went something like this: In the beginning everyone was just whining about the heat and waking up early. It wasn’t until the soccer game that everyone finally started to enjoy themselves. Of course 127 won their matches because Yuta is unstoppable beast for some reason, Mark can only say. During one match though Taeil ‘accidentally’ pushed another player out the way and was forced to sit out by Johnny’s orders. That was all fun until the part of the event where it was Mark’s turn to win something. Once he finally did that damn race and actually won his body wasn’t tense anymore.

“You did pretty good out there for a newbie.” He heard the smirk In Donghyuck’s voice as he turned around but completely ignored him. Mark continued to walk away, taking sips from his water bottle and Donghyuck made a sound to gain his attention again. 

“Oh~ now you think you’re too cool to talk since you got first.” 

“I don’t think that.” Mark shrugged his shoulders. “Just can’t talk to you.” 

“Why?” Donghyuck whined so more well Mark just came a blank stare.

”Apparently someone doesn’t allow it.” 

“And you’re just going to listen to that rule?” Again Mark tried to walk but Donghyuck stopped him, this time a bit differently. 

“Oh come on Marky~” Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and whined some more, “You have to talk to me.” The nickname and action made Mark’s heartbeat skip, by flex he pushed the other away quickly. His hands building up sweat and thoughts going crazy in his head. 

“Don’t do that...” It came out as almost a whine that had Donghyuck’s eyebrow raise. _That’s most of an react that I’ve gotten out of him all month._ A wave of guilt showed upon Hyuck’s face, strange feelings appeared at the bottom of both of their guts. Something like this has happened before but was ignored. The last time they talked, when Hyuck pulled that underwear prank, the feeling was there. Maybe because it was an awkward situation or the fact that Mark was border line naked. Once Hyuck went back to his room that night the feeling never left and his dream didn’t either. 

“If you two stop acting like little kids then....maybe I’ll consider talking to you.” 

“Two?” 

“You and Doyoung.” That’s when everything clicked. 

“It’s that easy?” 

~~

Last game of the day, tug of war and Donghyuck wants to win something else. Dream and 127 took their positions in front of each on either side of the rope under their feet. Both teams got ready, putting Johnny at the end to just use all his strength and finish like nothing. The teams threw little teases here and there just for fun.

The whistle blew and it was a fair match for a few seconds until Jaehyun and Johnny actually tried. Everyone did their little cheers and both teams continued with their teases that lead to laughs after, Doyoung rolled his eyes heavily. 

“Hey Doyoung~” Donghyuck went in front of the other and smirked a little, “Got a minute?” 

“Don’t even have a second for you.” 

“Get along.” It was Mark that came between the two. Doyoung did nothing but rolled his eyes again and let the other finish. 

“Truce?”

“What?” Donghyuck actually laughed when he saw how shocked Doyoung was and cleared his throat once he saw Mark’s eyeing him.

“Like a truce- um....let’s be proper friends finally.” 

“Friends?” Donghyuck nodded slightly with his hand still out waiting. 

Doyoung went to the back of his mind to remember the past years of being here and meeting the other for the first time. Surprisingly they were decent kind of friends, you know actually nice towards each other. It was short lived though when this gross little word started to form around their heads, jealousy. Just something about Donghyuck being able to get a laugh out of anyone when he wanted to and how he was easy to talk to. When they first met everyone wanted to be his friend because of it even Doyoung’s friends. 

Yes it was Doyoung who was jealous, maybe still is even a little bit, he was the one that took the friendly banter seriously. So as you can see Doyoung is hesitant to shake about it all. Maybe it was the way Mark’s face light up at the possibility of Doyoung shaking the other’s hands that made something change. 

“Truce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT>>>>>>https://nctstany.tumblr.com/


	6. Kiss and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

Dream and 127 are on the best of terms, mostly it applying to Doyoung since he never had a conversation with them without it involving yelling, to be honest that was the only thing that has changed between the two groups. Everyone acted the same way with friendly vibes and jokes, teases thrown here and there that aren’t to be taken seriously. That’s all Mark wanted. And because of it he’s finally rebuilding his relationship with Jisung and Jeno, talking about old times and sharing new experiences with each other like friends again. During the bonding time Hyuck has involved himself into it too, _forcefully_....Mark remembers Renjun saying once. He doesn’t mind it to be honest but can be a bit suffocating also...confusing? Whenever they’re just hanging out Hyuck is always right by Mark’s side even they aren’t hanging out with the others, just doing there own thing Hyuck is always right next to Mark. 

“Marky~” Donghyuck called out for the other as he skipped his way to him.

"Fuck-" Mark went on panic mode, speeding his walk the other direction and bumped into someone but then panicked some more. “Doyoung, you got to help me.” 

"With what?"

"Just hide me!" Doyoung looked around and pushed him into the supply closet he just came out of. Just in time Donghyuck came around the corner.

“Have you’ve seen Mark?”

“I think he went to the showers.” Donghyuck nodded his head with a thin smile while he still looked around. Once he was far enough away he opened the door to the closet and Mark almost stumbled out. 

“Guess Donghyuck has taken a liking to you~” 

“Yeah...too much.” 

“Sorry I acted the way I did before.” Doyoung laughed a little. “I just didn’t want the new kid to get picked on.” He walked away before Mark could think. 

"Um...Doyoung!" Mark screamed for the other and planted a big smile on his face as soon as he turned around, "Thanks."

□●□●□●□

Cold water shocked Mark’s nerves as he turned his overheated body cool. It being his first time taking a swim in the lake and regretting it since it’s so refreshing, he wished he did it sooner. 

“Oh.....you’re the kind of kid that swims with a shirt on.” A sudden voice shocked Mark as he turned around quickly. Donghyuck stood tall looking down at him, a towel rested on his shoulder. Mark remembered his remark and looked down at his oversize shirt that he uses for swimming. 

“Let me self conscious about my body in peace!”

“You shouldn’t be.” Donghyuck titled his head and grinned, “You’re perfect.” 

The gesture made a feeling go down to Mark’s gut and he looked away but Hyuck kept his stare for too long. He always smiles at Mark that way but for some reason Mark can’t handle it right now. 

“Stop looking at me like that! I’m not taking off my shirt.” 

“Suit yourself.” Donghyuck shrugged and pulled his tank top off, Mark’s eyes scanned his torso quickly. Tanned skin and subtle abs made Mark’s skin hot again so he threw himself in the water. When he got back up for some air Donghyuck was went in front of him swimming to hold himself up. 

“Why do you keep following me?”

“This lake is small, don’t get your hopes up.” 

“You know what I mean.” Mark turned away in the water and swam towards the deck only to hear the other right behind him as he pulled himself up to sit on the deck. He looked over to his right and saw Donghyuck grinning big at him. Mark rolled his eyes heavily, looking out into the water and felling the other burn a stare in the side of his face. 

“Do you like me or something?” That one question....made both of their hearts drop. Even though Mark asked it he still held his breathe waiting for a response. 

“That’s funnier than watching you try to swim.”

“I can swim!” Mark pouted and Hyuck stuck his tongue out. “A leaf can swim better.” 

“You’re avoiding the question.” 

“You haven’t asked me anything!” On queue Donghyuck started to turn red and his eyes shifted as he panicked, yelling didn’t help and sitting close to Mark didn’t solve anything. 

“Yes I did!”

“Well ask it more clearly!”

It’s a stupid question anyway, just something to tease the other about. For some reason Mark wants to know the answer. 

“Do you like me Donghyuck?”

“Yes I do!” _Oh shit...._

_Oh....._

“As a friend obliviously! I only just met you almost two months ago, how could I have a crush on you....that’s impossible.” 

“Well duh!” Mark shouted and pushed the other’s shoulder, “That’s what I was asking anyway.” 

□●□●□●□

A week goes by like it’s nothing and Saturday hit everyone with a little bit of boredom to follow. The camps were silent with everyone in their rooms and the counselor in their offices. 

“You know what we haven’t done in a while~”

“What?”

“Partied.”

“We should have one like last time.” Jungwoo stated with excitement. 

“You guys can have parties?” Mark looked up from his bed and everyone nodded their heads at him. 

“Only on Saturday nights, just have to let the cool counselors know.” 

“Yeah let’s do it tonight, get it out of our system.” 

“Spread the word then!” Doyoung hollered at them as he left the room to do just that. 

~~ 

Word spread fast and before Mark knew it he found himself at camp XO in the basement of one of the offices. Being in conversations with people he hasn’t met until now and the little voice of social anxiety shouted at Mark in the back of his head. It’s not like this is his first party he’s ever gone to, he’s been to a couple during the early high school years but he had a select few he would stay by to be comfortable. This time camp 127 were the wild ones that Mark never experienced and every other camp was the same. Not to mention that he saw Renjun do a fucking keg stand five minutes ago. 

"This tastes like shit!" Johnny hollered out from the kitchen that Mark stood by. He went in the kitchen to see Jungwoo looking at Taeil with a pout on his face. "You told me it tasted delicious."

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Taeil shrugged with a small smile at Jungwoo. Mark laughed a little at the two and continued to drink whatever the other made. Nothing but pure alcohol hit Mark’s tongue and he pulled a face from the sourness. 

“Guess you’re all a bunch of babies that can’t apprentice good alcohol.” 

The night went on and Mark can’t memory the number of drinks he had, all of them tasted sour. The music getting louder and a light buzz traveling throughout his head. Spending most of the night dancing and drinking all at the same time can really wear you out. As everyone continued that Mark found the nearest place to rest and lucky for him a spot on the comfy couch was opened. 

“So are you enjoying yourself?” Mark’s eyes opened lazily as he stretched out, giving a little smile to Donghyuck as he moved over for so could sit. 

"As much as I think I can." Mark said. 

Silence poured out between them, well quiet between them since there's loud music and people screaming off their drunk asses. It didn't stop until Mark saw how close the other got to him on the couch, basically in his ear. 

"Mark?" 

“Can I kiss you?” Maybe it was the alcohol hitting him like a truck, since he doesn’t really do it like how he smokes, that he blindly looked over at Donghyuck’s face and nodded like he didn’t even hear the question. So he was shocked when the other pushed him into the couch with a deep kiss as if they weren’t in front of a handful of people. Blaming the alcohol still, Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s neck and sunk deeper into the couch. Donghyuck dominated quickly by pushing his tongue in and exploring Mark’s mouth. Burning sensation filled in their lungs every piece of clothing feeling too tight. Bodies getting warmer and certain areas feeling neglected. Once they pulled away from the dragged out kiss, heavily breathing and staring into each other's eyes, Donghyuck was the one to leave the embrace with uneasy eyes. 

"Oh- um….that was um fuck. Bye!" 

Donghyuck turned into a different person, nervous and frustrated as he walked the other way, leaving Mark with messy hair and swollen lips. 

~~

Well others got shit face Taeyong kept to himself on the couch, looking expensive as always when he actually tires for events like this. Sitting pretty in his tight white short sleeve and plain skinny jeans, with rips stopping just in the middle of his thighs. Nothing tops the black choker around his neck with a little X danging from the middle, which the accessories was Yuta’s idea. It was a routine during these little parties, just impress no one in particular and that was getting boring fast for him. So boring that he excluded himself fro the party and went upstairs to a random room that was empty. He just walked back and forth in it, looking at the shelves filled with books and little pictures of past camps. 

“Thought I’ve find you here.” The sudden deep voice didn’t shock Taeyong physically enough but in his head he was screaming once he realized who it was in the room with him. He looked over at Jaehyun with a smile and continued to look at the books, his heart racing when he felt the other get closer. 

"You're pretty." Jaehyun smiled slyly and Taeyong giggled slightly, pushing the comment away. "And you're pretty wasted."

“Nah...I’m sober, if I was drunk then I would have grabbed you by the waist like this.” Jaehyun slid his arms around Taeyong and pulled the other close, putting his mouth up to his ear, “And pushed you up against this wall and called you hot as fuck.” 

“Jaehyun.” It came out as a pathetic warning once Taeyong felt the other’s hand creep up under his shirt. 

"Yes?" 

“Don’t...” Coming out almost has a moan that brought a smirk to Jaehyun's face. Challenging his ability more as he slowly went up his chest and twisted the left nipple. Taeyong lifted his head up with his mouth open, moaning softly. 

“I was just saying what drunk me would have done....in this moment.” 

“Don’t you want to know~”

“N-no...” 

“Even if I showed you instead?” 

“Jae-” The name was swallowed into a kiss, soft whimpers leaving Taeyong’s mouth as the kiss picked up and hands came in contact with each other’s bodies. Jaehyun’s hands go directly to Taeyong’s sensitive spots that make him turn into a wiggling mess. Heavily breathing into Taeyong’s ears as he grinds down right in between his legs, that were casually pushed open during the kiss. Taeyong pulled away and used his hand to cover his mouth while looking away from Jaehyun, who was burning a deep look into the side of his face. He met the glaze with his own look of being hot and bothered, big sparkly eyes looking directly at Jaehyun. Your eyes are my only weakness. 

“Jaehyun...p-please.” Pleasure ran through his body as he grind down on Jaehyun's. The other didn't hesitate in unbuttoning their pants to release both of their erections. Taeyong squirmed again making Jaehyun look up just to be pulled into a deep kiss. Pre-cum came out both of their cocks as Jaehyun grabbed them and started to pump. 

"Ah~ fuck." Sweet and slow that had them gasping in the kiss. Jaehyun found the rhythm in it, more and more pre-cum covering their cocks. It wasn't long until they were both grinding down into the feeling too. Leaving each other's kisses to focus on the feeling below. 

"Jae-" Taeyong swallowed down, "Can I cum?" Then Jaehyun's hand lost its rhythm, fast and tight around both of their cocks. The loudest moan of the night exploded out Taeyong's mouth, gripping onto the other's arms and arching his back. Burning knot inside him, he let go with shaky legs and Jaehyun pinned him against the wall to keep him up. Taeyong's sound and face after releasing took a big part in Jaehyun's orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT>>> https://nctstany.tumblr.com/


	7. Play Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

_Just a solid couple of days were we couldn't look each other in the eyes. Someone always ended up looking away and that someone is always me, nobody noticed it somehow....not even us._

"I know it was you, Donghyuck." The boy’s name alone made Mark’s attention turn in the direction of the commotion. A camp counselor stood in front of Hyuck with his arms crossed on his chest. 

"Bullshit! I would never do anything petty like this." 

"Yeah sure, you're cleaning this up and you can kiss movie night with dream goodbye since you'll be cleaning." 

"Totally not fair! It wasn't even me!" Donghyuck threw the mop given to him on the ground and stood his ground with a little puff through the nose. 

“I’m getting real tired-” Before the counselor could get another word in, Mark popped out from the corner and stood in between them. He proceeded to do the dumbest thing he has ever done....in his opinion anyway. 

"He didn't do it!" 

"Mark-" 

"I did it." Mark’s eyes wondered as the counselor tried to see past his bullshit while the whole time a very confused Donghyuck stood behind Mark. 

“So you made this mess?” Mark looked at the so called mess beside them, finally taking a good at it since he actually doesn’t know the damage because, wow such a shocker, he didn’t make it. 

Eggs and the shells thrown onto the window of the counselor’s offices even the carts left behind on the floor. Mark’s confused face showed but quickly went away when he felt a glare.

“Yep it was me! All of it and Donghyuck had no help in it!” 

The counselor raised his eyebrow and shrugged while giving him the mop as he walked away, "Then you clean it up." Mark breathed out slowly and mentally punched himself in the face. 

_Why the hell did I do that?_

"Why did you do that?" As if his thoughts came out of his head, Mark jumped at Donghyuck’s voice. 

"I don't know…" He did his best to look everywhere but in Donghyuck’s eyes and brushed him off when he got too close, "Just go do whatever you have to do." Mark began to clean while trying to hide his face in the handle. 

“Mark.” The other hummed in his face causing Mark to turn around and begin to clean with a harsh tone in his voice.

“Go before I change my mind.”

□●□●□●□

A bright light flashed in Jaehyun's face and he hissed as his head started to rush with blood. He looked around slowly as his eyes adjusted to everything. Once his vision became stable he saw Taeyong sitting next to him, his eyes not fixed on him but looking off with worry. 

"What happened?" Jaehyun’s voice stayed raspy, head pounding as he sat up a little. 

"You got overheated during the game." _The game_ meaning a soccer match that Yuta really wanted to have even if it was 100 degrees out. 3 vs 3, teams even and always the same since they play soccer almost 24/7. The heat has never bothered Jaehyun before and it shouldn’t have started now, he’s blaming it on the 4 hours of sleep. Also the lack of breaks they took during each new game that needed to be take place because there was always someone accused of cheating.

"Did we at least win the game?" 

"Not even close." Taeyong giggled a little gaining a smile and chuckle from Jaehyun. He proceed to bottle feed some water to the dehydrated dummy and continued on with a worried expression. 

“You gave everyone a scare.” Taeyong’s voice small and body language showing off stress that anyway a mile away can see. He looked up at Jaehyun with a shake in his eyes, trying to calm down any sudden voice crack that wanted to leave his throat. “Even me.” 

Between the two Jaehyun stayed the most quiet in that moment. 

“Get some rest.” Taeyong said with a half smile and got up to leave the room with a even bigger display of stress. In an act of trying to comfort Jaehyun stopped him and pulled him down to be embraced. 

“You should be resting.” 

“Only if you stay here with me.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, bringing his hands to the other to be released but Jaehyun's grip under his waist only tightened. 

“Whatever.” They settled closer into the bed, Taeyong's back against the other's chest and arms tightly around the waist. This has never happened before... Jaehyun being caring and actually worrying about the other’s feelings, in Taeyong’s opinion it never has. 

“Hey Taeyong.” He looked over his shoulder and came into contact with Jaehyun’s lips. A sweet, slow kiss that made Taeyong melt in his arms. Still being a slow kiss Jaehyun climbed on top of the other and closed the space between them.

“No you need to rest.” Instantly Taeyong pushed the other away enough for the space between them to come back. 

"I'm just kissing you~" 

"That's all you ever want to do." It was meant to be a whisper but Taeyong's eyes widened once Jaehyun sat back on his calves and gripped his thighs. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing..." 

“No continue, say whatever you’ve been holding back apparently.” 

“It’s painful when we do stuff because I know I’m the only one with feelings and I’m tired of waiting for you, hoping one day you’ll love me back.” Jaehyun laid out on the other, chest to chest, wrapping his arms lovingly under the other and embraced him harder. Cuddling into his neck, hearing the other's heart beat and Jaehyun smiled with a deep chuckle. 

“Jaehyun?” 

"You have no idea how much you mean to me." His voice deep and serious that made Taeyong’s spine tingle. "I'll prove it." 

He reached behind Taeyong and his hand went directly inside the other's gym shorts. Grabbing and parting his ass, placing a finger on his rim causing his back to arch. Taeyong pushed the other back and sat up instantly. 

"H-how is that proving it?"

"I'm going to pleasure you and only you." His tone too serious and Taeyong’s face just getting too red as he continued, "Finger you until you cum-" 

"Shut up!" 

"That's not happening right now." Taeyong’s pitched reached higher since during his tantrum Jaehyun palmed at a certain area and brought his mouth closer to his ear. "The bulge in your pants says something different." 

"I'm leaving!" Yet again he was stopped and pinned down on the bed but this time he wore a pout looking away from the other. 

"Taeyong." Jaehyun rolled his eyes but once the other didn’t listen the first time, "Lee Taeyong, look at me right now." he focused his face to look at him. 

"I've been so scared to say this since the first day back here because I didn't know if you were ready or I don't know. You make me feel crazy and happy just when I think about you. I love you so fucking much and I was stupid for not saying it earlier but will you be my boyfriend?" It was everything Taeyong wanted to hear and everything Jaehyun in that moment but to be honest he could go on all day about the other. _He’s everything to me._

“Pinch me.”

“What?”

“Pinch me so I know you’re telling the truth.”

“I am!” This time Jaehyun’s pitch got higher and he cleared his throat to look deeper into Taeyong’s eyes. “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

"Yes." Taeyong was able to get out of Jaehyun’s grip and pulled him in for a kiss with more meaning behind it. "A thousand times yes."

□●□●□●□

Renjun had a bad day like usual and for this one he wished that he had just stayed in bed. Maybe even just skipped the morning and went straight to his free time in the late afternoon then maybe the headache wouldn’t have happened. The morning is for the worst kind of person to annoyed the most annoyed kind of person. Of course it was Jaemin that got on his nerves, why wouldn’t he? He just had to exist in front of Renjun, flash his cute annoying smile and talk to the other. Disrespectful. 

Nonetheless, Renjun spent his time away from the other and just other people in general because he would have burst. With the day ending Renjun made it way back to the room and was greeted to Jaemin right in his face as soon as he opened the door. 

"Get out of my way moron." 

"Why are you being mean to me lately?" Jaemin asked and Renjun hummed making Jaemin fix his statement. "You're mean to everyone but I feel like I'm being targeted more." Renjun tried to walk away and ignore the other but Jaemin kept his path filled, wanting his question answered no matter what.

"I'm tired of you."

"Yeah right." Jaemin laughed and pouted this time. "Tell me~" He got in Renjun’s face and closed the space between them. The whole time Renjun felt his face heat up and his eyes, hands started to shake. 

"Oh my god!" Rage just came over him like in any situation involving Jaemin and he went to push the other away but his shakiness didn’t let him. "Just-" 

"Just what?" 

"Get out of my face!" 

"Make me." Instead of showing a grin Jaemin puffed out his chest and hummed out with his annoyance. Two options, Renjun gave himself two options. He can actually deal with this whole Jaemin thing or just walk away like he always does and hate himself later for letting the opportunity blow over. 

"I'm leaving." Just as Renjun went to reach for the door Jaemin found his hand grabbing it to shut it. Renjun looked over with frustration, changing once he was off balance and thrown onto a bed. 

"Jaemin!" Once he realized what happened his mind started to get fuzzy as he looked up at the boy with a mischievous grin. 

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth." 

"Jaemin- can you...this is stupid!" Renjun whined, he actually whined even Jaemin's ear couldn't believe it. It caused him to gulp down hard and tighten his grip around the other's wrist, pushing them more above him. 

"Tell me." 

"God fucking goddamn it! I like you, okay? I like you so fucking much and I hate being around you for too long because I might explode one day like how I'm doing now!" Even though he confused a couple years worth of feelings the embarrassment only showed on his ears but his face showed nothing but annoyance, "Let me go." 

"No." 

"J-" The name was swallowed by Jaemin stealing Renjun's lips. Hands still held up above his head and body pinned, it's everything Renjun dreamed about. His mind denied it somehow as he used some sort of strength to pull his mouth away from Jaemin. About to speak Jaemin sent kisses down his neck, sucking and licking above the collarbone. The only thing that came out of Renjun's mouth was a high pitched moan. Finally finding the strength he pushed Jaemin away enough to come in eye contact with him. They breathe heavily while burning looks into each other's eyes. The tension so thick Renjun couldn't understand what sentence he was trying to form to say. During it Jaemin went right back to the chase, placing his mouth on Renjun's neck again and hands popping open pants. 

"Wait!" Renjun pushed him away again, the other responding with a low growl that made Renjun speak with a stutter, "Wait...I just- we can't- you can't just kiss me like I didn't just spill my heart out minutes ago." Jaemin leaned into his face causing him to turn away, the other chuckled bright and planted a kiss to his cheek. Confused as to why Jaemin didn't try anything else he looked back at him to see him with a big smile. 

"I like you too stupid." 

"Since when?" 

"Last summer? Maybe a little more before that." Before Jaemin could finish his thought a holler made both of the boys look away from each other. 

"See I told you they were in here fucking." Chenle stood in the doorway and called out to others down the hall. He was quickly pulled out of the room with a sudden appearance from Jeno. "Don't bother them!" 

The two looked back at each other, red showing on both of their faces and Jaemin sighed with a giggle. He cuddled down into the other’s neck and made himself comfortable. 

"Um...Jaemin?" 

"I'm not getting up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT >>>>>https://nctstany.tumblr.com/


	8. Burner Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

For the fifth time this week Mark has been swimming, feels like he training his body for something. Nonetheless he’s in the water bright and early before anyone else is awake. He tells himself its therapeutic so he doesn’t have to think of anything else, almost like smoking a joint everyday if he’s feeling nervous. 

“Room for one more?” Jisung sat down next to Mark making him smile a little. “Be my guest.”

“What brings you here?” It’s surprising to see Jisung hanging around by himself. He usually has someone from dream tagging along but mainly the snobby that Mark can’t remember his name. 

“Chenle was getting on my nerves.” _That one._

Jisung is the kind of person that can be friends with anyone even if they don’t deserve it. Jisung is a nice and kind person. Mark didn’t understand his self the day he told Jisung off by accident. 

“How have you been Mark?” The question made him up but pulled himself together with a big inhale and exhale. 

“Chill….” Mark smiled with his voice small. 

“You still smoke?” 

“Always have.” 

“Guess I forgot, it’s been so long since the first time you smoked in front of me.” It has been so long but you can still count the years on one hand. Mark thought it would be at least two hands by the end of it. 

_Is he still my friend?_

“Jisung?” Mark looked over at the other who was already looking at him as if he called for him without realizing. “Do you remember that one friend I got into an argument with?” 

“I didn’t mean to say I wasn’t your friend.” 

“I know, Mark.” Jisung giggled a little and continued, “I never stopped being your friend, me and Jeno never stopped being your friend.” A weight was lifted off Mark’s shoulders once he heard those words. It was his head that thought he ruined the friendship of plus years. 

Mark calmed down. 

“Seems like you and Donghyuck have been really close lately.” 

“Have we?” Mark’s voice almost cracked and a little blush started to form on his cheeks. Jisung looked at him with a smile that said _I know everything._

“Let me rephrase, I saw you two kiss at the party.” Mark’s heartbeat skipped across the lake. Everything changed since that kiss between them. 

“He doesn’t stop talking about you.” Jisung cooed as he bumped Mark’s shoulder excepting to get him to blush again. Instead his face was normal and clearing he sounded kind of annoyed. 

“He also hasn’t been talking to me either, guess it’s both ways.” Mark looked everywhere but at Jisung as he rubbed his neck feeling the annoyance with himself too. 

“I feel like we have to be trapped inside of a room together in order to talk now.” 

“Really?” Mark nodded at his shock expression and Jisung sat back on his hands, “Interesting~” 

An idea popped up in his head. 

□●□●□●□

“Yuta your phone is ringing!”

“Who is it?”

“It says- the love of my life...?” Right after Jungwoo muttered that Yuta was fast on his feet and took the phone away, answering it with a big smile and red in the face. 

“You finally got your camera fixed. Yay!” Yuta cheered as everyone in the room looked at each other with confuse expressions. If it wasn’t for Doyoung’s nosiness they would all still be looking at each other. 

"Oh shit! He's actually not crazy?" 

“Hey now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Taeyong calmed the other down and took the phone out of his hand to give it back to Yuta. Before he reached out his hand Taeil came behind them and grabbed it with a look of wonder on his face. 

“He looks cute~”

“Back off!” Yuta snatched back his phone as Taeil still had the look on his face. Johnny waved his hand in the other's face to bring him back to reality and once that happened Taeil whined trying to get the phone back. 

“Guess we can finally meet him in person now that he’s real.” Jaehyun hollered from Taeyong’s bed as Yuta kept pushing Taeil away, Johnny helped. 

“Yeah~ can’t wait to meet him.” Taeil giggled at the idea of it and Yuta narrowed his eyes, “You are going no where near my baby.” 

“Oh come on!”

□●□●□●□

“Make your own s’more!” Renjun yelled trying to keep “And don’t give me _but baby you the best at it_ shit.” 

“But baby-” 

Camp dream and 127 are sitting down around a fire that Johnny thought it was a good idea to have. Not even five minutes after setting it up, Jaemin and Jisung both set twigs on fire trying to battle each other with it to see who would get the first marshmallow. That person just so happened to be Taeil since it’s his and because well it’s Taeil. Everyone is here just getting along, having a good laugh and getting to know each other more than before. Mark mainly being the one to have questions targeted towards him since he is still the new kid. He answer everyone's questions and got a few laughs with them but there’s just this one person not really paying attention at all. This time it’s Donghyuck not looking Mark in the eyes but failing at not looking at him at all. 

“Did you guys hear that?” 

“Shut up, Jae.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and Jaehyun looked around with a concerned look. “No I’m being serious.” 

A faint growl was heard in the distance and that’s when everyone looked at each other for some kind of answer. A few ignored until it happened again. They all got up and sprinted to random tents that probably wasn’t theirs. Donghyuck threw himself in a tent without looking inside to see who else is there but zipped it shut nonetheless.

“I think we’ll be fine.” He huffed out with a shake and looked over at the other in here with him but gulped once he looked them in the eyes. “Hopefully.” 

"Why have you been acting weird lately?" 

It took Donghyuck a while to realize that yes it is Mark Lee in the tent with him. Is his hands sweaty now and his eyes are trying their best to look everywhere that is not Mark’s eyes? With a burning passion yes!

"You're the weird one, getting in the same tent as me and talking about stupid stuff when there's a fucking bear outside it."

The response shocked Mark in a way that he didn’t except the other to get all worked up just because of a kiss that happened long ago. Mark just stared at him, not in a worried way but in a curious look and a smile appeared right after it. Mark is actually falling for someone this cute.

"Why did you...k-kiss me and run away?" 

"It was the look in your eyes!" Donghyuck didn’t even hesitate to answer. "I was ready to fuck you right then and there." 

"Oh…." _Why didn't you?_

"I was." Donghyuck kept his stare blank and let out a shaky breath, "Then I remembered all the alcohol that was involved and how you would have regretted it in the morning. I didn't want to do that to you." 

"You're an idiot." 

"That's accurate."

“But….” Donghyuck placed his hand on top of Mark’s and grinned at the other, “Did I hear you right? _Why didn’t you?_ ” 

“You’re h-hearing things.” 

“Yeah I bet.” Donghyuck smiled at the other this time and they both looked at each other for a while. Both of them not brave enough to lean in and steal a kiss just yet. 

“Have you two made up already? I wanna go to sleep those s’mores hit different right now.” A voice called out from outside the tent that made the two snap there necks to look out. 

“What about the bear?” 

“What bear?” Jisung titled his head with a grin and Mark’s eyes widen with a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT HERE >>>> https://nctstany.tumblr.com/  
> <3 LOVE Y'ALL!!!! HOPE YOU STAYING SAFE AND HEALTHY


	9. Taeil has a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

For once Mark isn’t swimming instead he’s under the same tree he found on his first day here. _It’s gotten too cold for a morning swim_ plus it’s been a while since he’s smoked a good one. He laid out under the shade of the tree and had a couple puffs back to back, really clearing his mind to start the day. It started to get quiet and that’s when Mark started to think. 

_I wonder if school will be any different.....this time I have Jisung and Jeno to talk to._

_I wonder what my parents did while I was gone....._

_Did they miss me while I was here?_

During his deep thinking his side was shaken abruptly making him jump to see the person that did it. Donghyuck didn’t even utter a word and already Mark is blushing like an idiot in front of him. It made a little grin appear on the other’s face. “So this is where you hurry off to.”

“It feels safe here.” Mark almost stuttered. “Plus not a lot of people come out here only if they were spying on me.”

“I wasn’t spying on you just wondering where you were and then I found you.”

“You were looking for me?” Mark asked, totally shocked by it and didn’t question the first part about actually being spied on. He smiled again and at this part you would think his face is tired of it or might end up getting stuck like that. The whole time Mark sat there smiling Hyuck rolled his eyes. "Now you're the one acting weird." 

“Summer is almost over. You think you had fun?”

“The most I’ve ever had.” It’s true….very true. Mark can’t recall the last time he actually felt something happy with others. More like he can’t remember the last time he felt happy until now. Just looking at the exact thing that makes him happy puts a smile on his face and that smile makes Donghyuck smile too. A little confused smile appeared on his face but a smile nonetheless. They kept the stare though even if their eyes looked slightly down or to the sides a little. Mark watched Donghyuck’s eyes shift down to his lips almost every few seconds. He wanted to laugh and just pull the other in already but he continued to watch the other struggle. 

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck looked into Mark’s eyes again and it was abrupt, something he didn’t think he even said out loud. 

“Can you hurry up and do it already?” Mark sighed back and Hyuck attacked him into a kiss, the sparkles started to fly between them. Everything felt smooth and the Earth was turning slow until Donghyuck got a taste of Mark’s mouth. His body reacted to it, suddenly pulling them apart that Mark whined a little in protest.

"Why aren't you ever sober when we do this?" 

"This is the most sober I've ever been." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." It came out breathless and deep in Donghyuck’s ear as the other spoke some more. "Just don't run away this time." 

Donghyuck let out a groan and completely took control of the situation in front of him. He pushed Mark on the ground and slipped in between his legs to have their bodies closer. The kiss was deepened and the heat between them got even hotter, moans got louder. Hands a little nervous to go explore since this being the first time that they have had each other in this position. Excitement took over quickly as their bodies did the work for them and unconsciously grinded on each other. Heavy moans that made their bodies tingle filled the air. 

The impatient side of Mark came out, he unzipped both of their pants and got straight down to business. He rubbed their dicks together making Donghyuck thrust into the touch, he bit down onto Mark’s shoulder. That made a sharp moan ring in his ear, checking that off mentally in his head to use against him later down the road. This time Donghyuck grew impatient with the slow strokes and took natters into his hands....literally. He gripped both of their members and stoke long and fast. It wasn’t long before the feeling became too much. Mark doesn’t know what was hotter in the moment, feeling Donghyuck’s dick on his or the fact that Donghyuck marked his territory all over his neck and shoulders. He finally let go and came undone with a high pitched moan. Donghyuck wasn’t sure what made him release too until he looked down and saw Mark’s face. His eyes blown out and face red, tongue sticking out a little. 

“Oh my god, why are you so fucking cute?”

“Don’t say that after I just came in your hand!”

□●□●□●□

“Taeil what is in your jacket?” Doyoung asked the other as soon as he walked into the room with his head down looking into his jacket. 

“Nothing.” A little meow filled the air. Taeil looked everywhere but in Doyoung’s eyes, not wanting to see his face of disappointment and annoyance. 

Yuta was the one to unzip his jacket without question and that’s when a kitten jumped out in front of them. They surrounded the little thing and it just sat in the middle looking up at specifically looking at Taeil the whole time. 

“It’s a baby!” Jungwoo said excitedly and Mark kneed down to pet it, it instantly purred and went into his touch. 

“It looks like a rat.” Jaehyun titled his head with an raised eyebrow that gained a punch to the side by Taeyong. 

“That’s because it’s wet.” 

“Yeah, a wet rat.”

“Get rid of it.” Doyoung said from behind them and Yuta let out a shock laugh, “Brutal~” 

"Why can't I keep him mom?" Taeil pouted.

"We are leaving in two weeks and your parents wouldn't even let you have a goldfish." 

“You make a good point.” Taeil agreed but kept his pout and whined, “But I still want him~”

“I’ll take care of it for you.” Johnny blurted out and didn’t shy away when Taeil had his arms wrapped around his neck. 

“This is why Johnny is my favorite!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT HERE>>>>> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nctstany


	10. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s always been a rivalry between camp 127 and camp dream but that changes once a newcomer arrives.
> 
> OR
> 
> Mark Lee was forced into joining a summer camp by his parents since he’s been wasting his last two summers inside away from kids his age.

The moment everyone had a hard time getting everything ready for. The goodbye dinner nobody wanted to actually say goodbye at. The night before the last day of camp and Mark can’t believe he lasted this long, he can’t believe that he loved every second of it. For once he wants to thank his mother for an idea of hers because it made summer worth it again.

He just can’t believe it. 

Camp 127 and dream sat at the long table, together and happy like a family. The new couples sat next to each other and the singles went crazy with their seats. During the choosing musical chairs were played at one point and somehow Chenle won by doing nothing. It wasn’t the only crackhead level thing going on because Taeil bought the little kitten along that still needs a name. Johnny just hasn’t decided between _big boy_ or _little boy_ yet. 

“So Mark are you the bottom?”

These little jokes have finally been brought up to the two since everyone understood the relationship between Mark and Donghyuck thanks to Jisung. Nobody said anything to the two just for the sake of _it’s not really anyone business but we all see it_ bullshit. Being it up finally can’t hurt.....Johnny and Jaehyun both had this thought as they teased the two. 

“Not at the dinner table.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and Chenle did the same, wanting to say something but kept to his phone instead. 

“He’s a bitchy one too.” 

“We didn’t even- stop talking!” Mark’s face got all red as he tried to look everywhere else that wasn’t his friends that are sneaking in giggles and looks at each other. 

“You two are dating now?” Doyoung asked. “Like actually dating?” 

“Duh.” The fact that Mark Lee himself grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and held it up to everyone to show what is his made Hyuck’s face turn red. Everyone at the table reacted with faces but mainly with little sounds just to get Mark’s face red too. 

“I like you a lot.” Donghyuck whispered it in Mark’s ear that caused him to get up out of his chair and go sit on the other side of the room. It didn’t make sense that he got embarrassed about that but didn’t get that way when he held the other’s hand. During Mark’s fit everyone sitting down pretended to not notice it. 

“You two are cute together.” Taeyong bumped Mark’s shoulder with a grin and Jaehyun chuckled towards them. “Yeah it’s disgusting.”

Taeyong slapped his boyfriend’s shoulder and gave him a look as Mark just continued to look at Donghyuck from across the table. Seeing the natural tan skin boy smile big with a laugh sent goosebumps all over his body. Just looking at him can cause Mark’s heart to skip across an ocean…..twice! 

“Yeah it is.” Mark smiled more which got the attention of Donghyuck and they shared the same look to each other.

□●□●□●□ 

The next morning happened so quickly and the rest that woke up said it wasn’t fair for the sun to come up and ruin the fun for everyone else. 

“Still can’t believe you convicted Johnny to take care of it for you.” Doyoung remarked over to Taeil who had given the kitten over to Johnny. 

“Did you always sound this petty?”

“I can’t wait until Johnny gets tired of you.” It was sort of a whisper that Doyoung didn’t think anyone hear as he stormed off. 

“That was new.” Yuta looked up from his phone and actually gave a reaction this time in the morning. 

Everyone stood in front of the camp’s entrance, waiting for parents and saying goodbye to friends. 

“See you at school?” Jisung asked before he went over to his parents and Mark nodded with a smirk. “Of course~ we are friends after all.” 

The feeling was overwhelming to say the least and Mark’s mind reacted before his body. They both shared a hug like they were never going to see each other again. Finally it was Mark’s turn to say goodbye to his roommates, it was sweet and he actually got goodbye hugs from all of them. There was one more person he hasn’t said goodbye to yet and that goodbye was the most important one yet. Donghyuck stood still with his bag over his shoulder and a sad expression on his face. 

“See you next year?”

“Nah…” Mark shook his head and went up closer to Donghyuck, “See ya later.” He planted a kiss on the other, sweet and short right on the lips. Just enough to make Donghyuck lean deeper in and wanted more that Mark pulled apart from. 

“Bye.” Mark grinned over to the other as he saw his parent’s car pull up to the sidewalk. 

“Bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORT IT HERE>>>>> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/nctstany


End file.
